


Chemistry

by SnowyNyas



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Gijinka, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Penetration, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex, humanization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyNyas/pseuds/SnowyNyas
Summary: Mewtwo just wants to work. Deoxys has other plans.Or alternatively: I just really wanted to try my hand at writing some filthy shit.(Rewrite of some godawful fic I wrote like three years ago. If you ever find it you'll know)
Relationships: Deoxys/Mewtwo (Pokemon)
Kudos: 7





	Chemistry

Cerulean Cave was a quiet place; completely unsuspecting. No trainer would've ever guessed the mysterious power it held at it's deepest point.

At said deepest point there was a crashing waterfall powerful enough to completely crush a human into an unrecognisable paste and because of that fact, the man who lived behind that waterfall could work peacefully on his research.

...Or at least a 'man' is what he would look like, if he didn't have catlike ears and a strange swaying tail. In actuality, the man _was _the mysterious power at the deepest point of Cerulean Cave; the powerful psychic type Mewtwo.__

__Mewtwo was currently working on some scientific research. Science, the very thing that had brought Mewtwo into painful being. Why he hadn't detested the subject, he didn't quite know. Perhaps it had called to him. Regardless, he didn't particularly care to think about it much. He knew he enjoyed it; that was enough for him._ _

__Mewtwo swept light lilac messy bangs from his face and straightened silver framed glasses as he delicately transferred each liquid. As long as he wasn't distracted, he was fine._ _

_______________________ _

__Getting into Cerulean Cave wasn't so hard, Deoxys thought to himself, grinning. People passing by thankfully just thought he was some strange guy with a particularly love for neon orange and blue. Unsurprising, as his hair, jacket, jeans and shoes were all orange and blue. Even him ears (which thankfully people thought were headphones) were painted in bright neon._ _

__He effortlessly batted away wild Pokemon's attempts at attacks and soon enough, came to a waterfall. Checking around to make sure no human was in sight, he sauntered through the waterfall._ _

__"Hey babe~! Guess who?" Deoxys called playfully only to be met with an irritated growl._ _

__"Deoxys," sighed Mewtwo. "What are you doing here?"_ _

__"Visiting you! Don't you get lonely?" grinned Deoxys._ _

__Mewtwo didn't lift his head from his work. "I can do without your company."_ _

__Deoxys snorted. "Jeez, you really hate me that much, don't ya?"_ _

__"I would class 'hate' and 'unbearably annoying' in two different categories."_ _

__Deoxys decided to ignore that remark and instead focused on whatever murky sludge Mewtwo was pouring into a vial. Deoxys grimaced. He didn't understand how anyone could enjoy something so...boring._ _

__A thought came to his mind. "Hey, can you make a sex potion?"_ _

__Mewtwo made an interesting noise that sounded like a mix between choke and a laugh. He didn't seem to find anything funny however as he gave a incredulous look to Deoxys. "A _what?! _"___ _

____"Y'know, a sex potion. Something that makes you wanna fuck?" shrugged Deoxys. Mewtwo just blinked slowly._ _ _ _

____"You...you mean an aphrodisiac."_ _ _ _

____"Eh yeah, an aphrodissy or whatever the humans call it. Can you make it?"_ _ _ _

____"Even if I could, what in the name of Arceus' sixteen plates makes you think I'd give it to you?!"_ _ _ _

____There was silence for a few seconds before a lopsided grin appeared on Deoxys face._ _ _ _

____"What if I wanna get busy?"_ _ _ _

____Mewtwo scoffed in disgust. "Then I don't particularly care with who or how you do it, just that I'm not helping  
you."_ _ _ _

____"I think you can," Deoxys purred, moving closer to the psychic._ _ _ _

____Mewtwo swallowed lightly and did his best to ignore the annoying alien by turning his back to him. Immediately he was embraced from behind by Deoxys, who had started to kiss his neck. Mewtwo jumped, knocking a few vials off the desk and snarled._ _ _ _

____"Deoxys," he warned. "Move it. Now."_ _ _ _

____It didn't occur to Mewtwo that this was the wrong choice of words until Deoxys hummed by his ear. "You want me to 'move it'? You mean...like this?"_ _ _ _

____Deoxys suddenly moved his hips forward, grinding into Mewtwo's lower back as he did. Mewtwo felt his breath hitch as something hard pressed into his backside. To his embarrassment, he realized Deoxys wasn't the only one having a reaction to this._ _ _ _

____Deoxys trailed kisses up Mewtwo's neck and looked over his shoulder at the forming tent in Mewtwo's black trousers. Deoxys reached a hand down the waistline of Mewtwo's trousers until he felt the hot, hard rod in his hand and started to pump. Mewtwo hummed as Deoxys stroked his cock which sooned turned to small moans. Deoxys licked his dry lips and whispered into Mewtwo's ear. "I really wanna kiss you and then fuck you into that desk until you're a moaning fucking mess. But I ain't gonna do it unless you wanna do it too..."_ _ _ _

____Mewtwo paused and weighed his options. He did at first want Deoxys to politely fuck off and stop groping him so he could do his research, but that was before he'd shoved his hand into his underwear and started giving him a handjob. Mewtwo relished in it; never wanting it to end, and if a simple handjob made him feel that good..._ _ _ _

____"Get on with it then..." huffed Mewtwo, face tinged with pink. Immediately, Deoxys spun him around and claimed his lips in a messy kiss. Mewtwo felt Deoxys tongue swirl around his mouth and moaned deeply at the feeling. Deoxys hands were tangled in his lilac hair and his clothed cock was rubbing against Mewtwo's own._ _ _ _

____Then Mewtwo felt his trousers and underwear being removed and made an alarmed noise. Deoxys broke the kiss and gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry...didn't tell you these little guys get excited when I'm excited too."_ _ _ _

____Before Mewtwo could ask what he meant, four brighly coloured tentacles, two blue and two orange came into his vision, seemingly connected to Deoxys back. Mewtwo wanted to be pissed off at Deoxys for not telling him before he decided he didn't care and grabbed Deoxys face for another kiss._ _ _ _

____The tentacles got to work rather quickly as Mewtwo felt something wet, smooth and warm brush his entrance and push it's way inside. Breaking the kiss, Mewtwo gasped and clung to Deoxys at the unexpected intrusion. "F-fuck..."_ _ _ _

____"Try to relax. You'll get used to it," Deoxys soothed. "Focus on me..."_ _ _ _

____Mewtwo swallowed thickly and nodded and suddenly was pinned to his desk; vials and bottles falling and breaking. Mewtwo didn't have time to yell at Deoxys for being a careless idiot before placed his face at his crotch. Deoxys gave Mewtwo a wolfish smirk before taking the head of the psychic's cock into his mouth and sucked._ _ _ _

____Mewtwo gasped and moaned as Deoxys sucked and licked at the sensitive pink head, taking enough into his mouth where it was pleasurable but not enough to make him come. The mix of both was agonisingly amazing and Mewtwo just wanted to thrust into that warm wet cavern and get the relief he seeked. While Deoxys was mercilessly licking the head of his cock, another tentacle slithered inside him and started to stretch him, and while it wasn't painful, it was definitely uncomfortable. "Mmm fuck...that..."_ _ _ _

____He gazed down at Deoxys with hazy eyes, and the only warning he got was a quick wink before Deoxys deepthroated him in one swift motion._ _ _ _

____"Shit!" shouted Mewtwo as Deoxys swallowed his cock in fast motions. "Deox-aaah! I'm gonna- fuck!"_ _ _ _

____He was well aware he was talking nonsense at this point but he couldn't care less. He just wanted to focus on Deoxys and the _two more tentacles _shoving themselves into him and thrusting in and out in a half painful half pleasurable rhythm. His moans and whimpers got more frequent as he closed in on his orgasm until Deoxys stopped and pulled away from his cock, thin strings of saliva connecting to him mouth.___ _ _ _

______Mewtwo snarled at him. "What was that for?! You just stopped!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Deoxys smirked. "You're not seriously telling me you wanted to get tired out before the main course, are you?" Deoxys unzipped his jeans and released his own fully erect cock. Mewtwo gulped. It was big and the tentacles were already a lot inside him..._ _ _ _ _ _

______Deoxys covered Mewtwo's body with his own, lining himself up and easing himself inside Mewtwo, along with the tentacles._ _ _ _ _ _

______Mewtwo suddenly went rigid as he felt the head of Deoxys cock slide into him. It was bigger and thicker than the tentacles, but he wasn't sure if he could take all five at a time. Then he looked at Deoxys who's face was filled with heat, concern and something else he wasn't quite sure of, and Mewtwo felt his worries melt away like butter._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You still good?" asked Deoxys._ _ _ _ _ _

______Mewtwo nodded. "Yes, go ahead..."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Deoxys eased himself in more and more until he was completely sheathed along with the tentacles and sighed at the warm tight heat. Mewtwo breathed heavily. Incredible, it felt incredible! He wanted to move but Deoxys wouldn't budge, and it frustrated him._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Deoxys," moaned Mewtwo. Deoxys looked down at him with glazed eyes. "If you're going to fuck me, then do it!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Deoxys grinned, pulling out and thrusting full force back in again and the tentacles did the same. Mewtwo moaned, whimpered and writhed in ecstasy as the speed of Deoxys' thrusts picked up. Suddenly, Mewtwo felt a wave of overwhelming pleasure and _screamed _. Deoxys smirked.___ _ _ _ _ _

________"Found it."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Again and again, Deoxys and the tentacles hit that one spot inside of him that made him scream and moan with tears of pleasure streaming from his beautiful violet eyes. His glasses were fogged from the condensation, his hair was dishevelled and his mouth hung open while obscene sounds poured from it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Haah...Mewtwo...you're fucking beautiful," marvelled the alien. "You're doing so well..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It was all Mewtwo needed to send him over the edge as he orgasmed with a scream. Deoxys thrusted a few more times before he came as well, and collapsed next to Mewtwo who was still whimpering and muttering as if in a trance. Deoxys embraced the psychic and kissed his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"That was incredible," sighed Mewtwo finally._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________" _You _were incredible."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Deoxys heard a small huff. "Don't think this has made me forget about my work that you destroyed."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Haha...yeah," Deoxys smiled nervously as he craned his head to look at the shattered bottles on the floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Regardless..." started Mewtwo. "I wouldn't mind if you came back here tomorrow. To...help..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Deoxys snorted. "Thought I was an annoyance," he teased._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I changed my mind."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Was that before or after I started fucking you senseless?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Mewtwo grumbled. "Shut up and let me sleep."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Deoxys laughed and nuzzled into soft lilac hair. "Sure thing, babe."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________And if Deoxys were looking at Mewtwo's face, he would've seen a rare fond smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty then! That's that! Sorry if it wasn't great (it definitely wasn't) I've never written a smut before! Tell me what you think of it! :3


End file.
